One Who is Infinitely Numbered
by AnjelLove
Summary: To Natsume, ours was an epic love story. I won't even get to start telling you our love story because it is ours and it will die with us. But I am grateful for the infinity you've given me. To me it was never short. I would never trade our forever for another life. And for that I am happy. Yrs, Mikan Sakura
1. Prologue

"**The One Who is Numbered Infinitely"**

**By: Anjellove**

* * *

**Prologue:**

It was September 9, Saturday, about 1500 o' clock in north-eastern part of Kyoto.

I went inside my dad's mini office in the first floor of our two-storey traditional Japanese house.

Mom was sitting beside my dad, both wearing traditional yukatas, and I? Oh, I'm pretty contented with just a long-sleeved gray sweatshirt and blue two and a half inch above the knees summer skirt.

***Clearing throat***

So as I was saying…

"You have something to say sweetheart?" I heard mom asked.

I nodded my head and looked up at the two adults in front of me. "I want to go back to school." I said, finally dropping the bomb.

Dad stopped his paper works, leaving them aside as he spoke, "Then, that's great!" he says with a smile on.

"Hmm…at least you have something to do with the rest of your time." Mom agreed.

"So, have you thought of any good school you want?" Mom asked again, folding her hands with each other on tip of the traditional Japanese table.

"Yeah, I saw a good one." I answered truthfully.

"What is it?"

"Alice Academy."

And bam!

All of a sudden silence engulfed us. As if the room grew tentacles and big mouths with enormous shark teeth glued to it and are starting to eat us off.

"Fukuzawa you!" Dad shouted out of the blue.

I rolled my eyes. "Dipshiitake to you too Dad." I retorted. Seriously, they are exaggerating.

"Will you two stop saying those butt-head camouflaged words?!" Mom interrupted.

I laughed. "That's a pretty comforting phrase mom, but I'm terribly pleased with the use of your oxymoron.

She rolls her eyes at me. "I'm going to tape your live if you don't stop talking now Mikan."

I sighed. "Surrendering~" I drawled out, making a zipping motion to my mouth.

Mom breathes in. I could see from the corner of my eyes how dad intertwines his hand with mom as if trying to calm her. "Why of all, Alice Academy?" she asks.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just want to try it out."

"Try it out? Mikan, just when did you lose your brain cells?"

"Mom, I'm sure of this!" I argued convincingly.

Mom looks at dad with a worried expression and dad smiles at her, squeezing her hand.

"But sweetheart, it's not a school she belongs too." Mom tells dad. Dad squeezes her hand again and says, "Let her. She has to do this. Make sense of non-sense things and learn." Dad explains.

"But honey…"

"I think Mikan knows what she's doing." Dad tells her reassuringly. In a way, I don't know how but even with dad's slightly cracked-up brain, he sees things in a different angle. His unreasonable reasons make sense more than anyone else and that makes him logically good at looking through situations like this.

Mom sighs for the nth time. "Fine."

It made me smile.

"But!" Mom quickly interrupts before I could even say my thanks to them. "Remember sweetheart, if it ever grows hard on you, you can always come home to us." She says.

"Incredible thanks." I exclaimed as I gave them both a peck on their cheeks. "And mom?"

"Yes?"

I smiled at her. "My heart isn't sweet."

_P.S. I received a horrible flick on my forehead._

_P.P.S. It's still throbbing!_

**Time ended: **45 minutes past 1700 o' clock


	2. Chapter 1

"**The One Who is Numbered Infinitely"**

**By: Anjellove**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_**Day 0.001**_

I'm calling that exact moment, "The Cutting Edge".

Precisely 600 o' clock, Sunday of September 10. We were in the basement, me and mom, since I declared it my official bedroom –slash- sanctuary –slash- personal dungeon, to finish preparations for my coming and unofficial enrollment to Alice Academy.

I could clearly see the sweet-sorrowful smile on Mom's face through the vanity mirror of the dresser as she continued to comb my hair.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I queried. She smiled again. "Nothing sweetheart, I just couldn't believe that I'm going to do _this._" She answered.

She looks so distressed. I squeezed her hand that was resting on my shoulder and smiled back at her through the mirror. "Sorry, I got you too involved in my escapade." I said.

She squeezed my hand back. "It's okay sweetheart, I could at least do this much for you." She replied. "Now, let's get this done. You ready?"

"As always." With me saying that she quickly drew the pair of scissors from the top of the dresser and soon all I've been hearing were sounds of clashing blades. I watched as numerous brown locks fall to the floor until all I could make out was an improbably short hair.

"There…perfect!" Mom ran her fingers through my ex-waist length hair and now-neck length one.

Suddenly I could feel a goofy grin already plastered on my face. "Didn't know I could look so much like dad."

"Yeah. And I didn't know, I could have a boy out of my daughter."

Then we laughed.

I saw her pulling my luggage from under my bunk bed. Standing up, I got it out with a little less effort.

She sighed, panting a little. "I guess the automail has its advantages of its own."

I wipe the sweat forming on her forehead. "I love this kind of exotic arm, mom." I replied, with a genuine smile.

She only nods her head and motioned towards the stairs. "Call me whenever you're ready. I'll get Izumi to call Tsubasa, he knows Tokyo better than us. Okay?"

I smiled in response.

**Temporary Time Ended: **30 minutes past 600 o' clock

Mikan sits on the floor just beside her luggage, scanning through her print-out files over again for the third time. Then she finds herself chuckling at herself. "Ah, I must've really rocked my brain out four years ago." She says to no one in particular. She re-inserts the files inside the envelope and took a glance at her watch.

Time check: 6:46

"Mom!" she calls.

**Time Resumed: **1300 o'clock.

Three hours, 30 minutes and 15 seconds –which just turned 16 a second ago– after arriving to Tsubasa-sempai's condo unit that is 10 kilometers away from Alice Academy.

I'm currently machinating my plans down to the tiniest of smallest details but I couldn't help but to write down first what happened earlier on our way here to Tokyo…

Mom never fails to humiliate me in a caring way even before sending me off.

***Laughing a little here***

I really appreciate the way mom and dad is always compassionate towards me, but in a way I feel a little (just a tiny bit) embarrassed.

**700 o' clock**

Tsubasa arrived just in time to fetch me.

Me: Mom, we're going. (Puts the luggage inside the car's trunk)

Tsubasa: (disheveling my hair P.S. I snickered at him here) You've gotten far stronger than I am, kid.

Me: (smirking boastfully) Of course, what do you think I am?

Tsubasa: (smirks back) A duck.

Me: Fukuzawa you.

Tsubasa: (pats my shoulder while laughing P.P.S I swear I could've strangled him!) Chill duckling.

Me: Whatever. (turns my back on him) Mom, dad! We're really going now.

-Mom comes out of the house together with dad.

Dad: Remember Mikan, if it ever gets too hard, we're here. You can always come home.

Me: (hugs dad) Thanks dad. (turns to mom)

Mom: (hands a strange bottle to me) Here.

Me: (puzzled) What's this?

Mom: Metal cleaner. Don't get rusty.

Tsubasa: (laughing in the background)

Me: Thanks. (walking towards the car)

Mom: Mikan.

Me: Yeah?

Mom: It's okay to have three boyfriends there! I won't throw a fit. Oh and we recommend you get devirginized there-

Tsubasa: (dying in laughter)

Dad: (blushing like a teenage kid)

Me: Mom!

Mom: I'm not joking. It'll be better to experience the pleasure of doing _it _before you die.

Me: (going red) Whatever. I'm going. (runs to the car)

**-Now I'm getting peach again**

***Throat clearing*** Moving on…

**46 minutes past 800 o' clock**

"Ah, really. I still can't believe I'm doing this." Tsubasa sighed trying to keep his head focused on the road ahead. "I mean, did you not even think that we could possibly be imprisoned for this?"

"Really?" I laughed.

Tsubasa sighed again in distressed. "It's not a laughing matter Mikan." He says but I only let out a hearty laugh.

"Yeah? So, for how long do you think we'll have to stay in the dungeon if ever we'll be caught?" I playfully asked in way that I'm sure I could've sound like a girl version of Joker.

"For eternity." He answers sarcastically. I couldn't help but laugh again. "Sempai, no need to be so worked up about this. Relax."

"Relax? Seriously! How do you even think I'll be able to relax, you brat!"

"Anyways, thank you sempai."

I saw Tsubasa breaking into a smile. "Still, I don't know why I'd do anything for someone like you." I flashed him a smile. "Isn't it because I'm adorable, and cute, and the most beautiful creature that is living in this Earth! Don't you think so too?"

"What beautiful creature are you saying, huh?"

"Admit it; you think so too, right?"

"Whatever ugly duckling." Tsubasa suddenly puts the car to a halt in front of a rather too tall of a building (probably 25 stories high). "And we're here." He says getting off the car.

I hop out with my backpack as I followed sempai inside the building. Tsubasa stops beside me, a hand resting on my shoulder. "Welcome to Tokyo kid."

**400 o'clock, Monday of September 11.**

I am extremely, highly and superbly apologizing. I didn't notice that I slept on you.

Anyways, I woke up really early today. I guess I'm overly titillated by the fact that ***clearing throat and fake coughs on *** (Deepening voice) Drumroll please!

TADA~

It's going to be my first day in Alice Academy. Can you believe it?!

***Clearing throat again***

So, why insist myself in this academy?

I could just laugh at it, you know? Because I don't know why, myself. Four days ago, I found myself looking at a picture of it in the internet since uncle Kazu sent me one via e-mail. It's actually an all-boys exclusive dormitory school and I suddenly felt myself being pulled to it, like I have to try it even for just a few months.

So I e-mailed uncle Kazu, since he is the headmaster, and asked him as my one last wish from him. And yes, he granted it.

(That's why mom was against it. XD)

Yes of course, 'Cancer Perks'.

But seriously speaking, I don't care about it anymore. Cancer? Bah! Who cares if I'm about to die in a year? I just have to live, right?

* * *

**A/N: There :) All inconsistencies and errors in terms of grammar is fixed :D Thanks to all the people who reviewed**


	3. Chapter 2

"**The One Who is Numbered Infinitely"**

**By: Anjellove**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

_**Day 1**_

Snickers and rash whispers are filling the classroom of 3-A even in this early morning. Of course, everyone is talking about the sudden soon-to-be appearance of a new student. Even without seeing the guy, some are already making a big fuss out of him.

"You heard of it, right?" Mochu asks, sitting in an empty seat in front of Natsume. The red-eyed student looked up from the manga he is reading.

Brows furrowed. "So?" he asks nonchalantly.

"Well, from what I've heard he's also a special star like Natsume." Koko chimes in, scratching the back of his dirty blonde head.

"And the skills are also exceptional." Mochu says again.

Ruka smirked. "So what's it got to do with Natsume?" he rests his chin on his palm.

Koko shrugged. Mochu shrugs too.

Natsume raises a brow at the two.

"Well…just thought you should know." Mochu ends with a sigh. "A very boring Hyuuga, as usual." He mumbles, getting Ruka to chuckle showing his amusement.

"All right, free time over."

The guys continued to mumble strings of curses as they go back to their seats, coming face to face with their homeroom teacher. Narumi smiled, seeing all of them complete and in order for the first time.

"As you may already know, we have a new student who will reside in this class for the rest of the school year." Narumi started, amethyst eyes boring at the class, taking every single reaction and it seems that the topic itself aroused the whole school's interest…including 3-A. "I think there should be no more time to be wasted. Come in."

More murmurs erupted throughout the room. Some of suspicions, some in admiration and some just for the heck of talking.

"Everyone quiet!" Narumi ordered as he looked at the new student who just entered the room. Brown neck-length hair and coordinated brown eyes.

Silence begun to engulfed the room.

**-More silence**

**-New student stares at everyone else**

**-Everyone else just stare back at new student**

**-Superbly Deafening Silence (SDF!)**

"Talk." Narumi elbowed him.

"What am I supposed to say?" the new student asked in a low voice.

"At least introduce yourself." The teacher answers.

Natsume couldn't help but raised a brow. Just how weird can things get in this school? He saw the new guy clearing his throat and unbuttoning the first two buttons of his uniform, and then he speaks. "Hi. I'm Sky. You can call me Sky, too."

**-Silence again…**

**-Sky looks back at Narumi**

**-Narumi shakes his head in a sudden letdown**

**-Class breaks down into a horrifying guffaw**

Natsume rolls his eye. "Tell me why did I ever come to this class." He drawled out in a bored manner that has Ruka smirking.

"But isn't he interesting." The blonde says instead, cerulean eyes boring straight at Sky.

"Enough of that." Narumi clapped his hands. "Any questions you would like to ask for Sky?" Koko was the first one. "Yes, Yome?"

"What's with the gloves?" his curiosity fully leaking out of him as he even pointed at Sky's gloved left hand. And it caught Natsume's attention.

His red eyes watched his every move. He saw Sky sneaking a glance at Narumi. The teacher only smirked then as if some message has been passed through their eyes, Sky sends Narumi a smirk too. A brow raised. Natsume leaned to Ruka. "Is it just me or did I see sparks between them." He jabbed a thumb at Sky and Narumi.

Ruka focused his sight on the subject. "Didn't see any spark but there's definitely something." Natsume nodded.

"I'd rather you not ask about it." Sky answered.

Koko yawned. "Very much unsatisfied." He mumbled.

Sky sighed. "Okay. I got into an accident four years ago." he started, brown eyes scanning the room until it fell permanently on red ones. Natsume stared back at him. "I lost an arm and literally broke a leg. That's what." He finished.

"Then what's that?" Mochu stood up, pointing on his left arm.

Sky shrugged. "Some permanent substitute."

Natsume smirked at him amusingly.

Ruka finds him even more interesting.

Koko's thinking buddy-buddy.

"Anymore?" Narumi asked until he saw no one daring to raise their hands. "Seems like you're satisfied now. Sky take your seat."

"Available seat!" Koko called. Sky gladly sat beside him. "Thanks." He mutters.

"No problem." Then he points at Natsume who is at the right of Sky. "That red-eyed party pooper is Natsume."

Sky saw him glaring at the dirty blonde. He smiled awkwardly.

"Don't mind him. He's always like that with an evilll~ look." Koko says again, emphasizing the 'evil' in a miniature evil manner.

"Oh and Natsume," Narumi called. "Since you're the only one without a class partner, I've decided to tie you up with Sky." He smiled mischievously.

Natsume cringed, suddenly directing his glare at the homeroom teacher. "You've got to be kidding me." He said with a dangerously cold voice.

"Oh no, of course not." Narumi let out a mocking laugh. "I am very, very serious in fact."

Sky took a glance at the red-eyed to his right only to see a gritting Natsume. Slowly raising his hand, Narumi called him. "It's okay. I can manage without a partner or whatever you call it."

But Narumi only clicked his tongue, clearly disapproving. "Sorry hun, this is school policy. You two, live with it."

Sky sighs.

Natsume glares.

**15 minutes past 1200 o'clock. South, South-East of Alice Academy**

"Wow! I still can't believe you're going to live in this five-star hotel like dorm room." Koko exclaimed letting his eyes scan Sky's special star room.

The personal library and kitchen, the mini study and living room, there's even a fireplace and a plasma TV. "What more can you ask for?" Koko mumbled to himself.

Rolling his red eyes, he took his time to leave the room unnoticed. "Natsume." Sky called. And without waiting for the boy to turn around or even respond, he continued to speak. "Thanks for showing me around, by the way, even if it was against your will." He said, lowering his voice on the last part. Then he smiled.

"Whatever." Natsume replied instead and left.

Turning to Koko, "Yome."

"Hmm?"

"Get out."

"Stingy Wierdo."

"Whatever joker. I still have tons to do."

Koko smiled. "Fine. See ya later." Koko lastly said making a beeline off the room.

After assuring the door is tightly locked, Sky grinned, jumping right to his queen-sized bed. He sits up and ran to the dresser, looking at the Sky on the mirror with that toothy grin. "Damn Mikan, you're really great!" then she runs back to the bed squealing her throat off.

"Fukuzawa! I really can't believe I'm here!"

**.**

**Day 3, about 1200 o 'clock –lunchtime in Alice Academy Cafeteria**

Koko invited me in their table along with Ruka and the still missing Natsume.

"We've got an hour of free time after lunch." Koko started, then trying to unnoticeably steal my lunch.

"So? What's your point?" Ruka queried with such mixture of both curiosity and amusement as he started offering me some of his own lunch. "My very important point is, where should we spend douching?" Koko answered.

"Douching?" I asked as I am very much confused.

"Fool around. Wasting." I heard Natsume answer instead.

Pivoting my half body to take a look at Natsume and greet him. "I see. A slight touch of euphemism there." I said.

Koko's face turned twisted. "I don't really get what euphemisms are but we're just coding our words for safety measures." Said he, head shaking.

Natsume took his time on the other hand to sit beside Ruka instead.

"Why are _you_ here?" Natsume asked out of the blue, his eyes directed towards a certain me.

"Koko invited me." I answered.

He turned to Koko. "Wow, I didn't know we're holding a party now that you even started to invite unwanted presences in our table." He started saying with his voice dripping in sarcasm,

"Relax Natsume, it's just Sky. I think he's harmless." Ruka butted in.

I didn't even realize that my mannerisms are already kicking in. I look down on my food as if it's the best thing in the universe as I hear them arguing about me. Of course, who am I to just squeeze myself into their group when I'm clearly a weird, untrustworthy-looking newbie?

I look up when I noticed that they abruptly stopped their current bickering.

"What are you doing?" Koko asked. That's when I realized that they are all staring at me, with the table moving intensely due to my flicking with my left hand, the automail.

"Sorry." I mumbled, hiding my hand away and quickly standing up with my lunch.

"Where are you going?" Ruka said.

I smiled at him. "Happy time with myself." I answered. "Anyway, I apologize my legal intruding." Then I left them, heading towards the far eastern corner of the cafeteria near the counter.

"Fukuzawa me," I mumbled.

"I wonder what that means, but hi." A pink haired girl sat on the opposite side of the table.

Okay, so why is there a girl here, sitting in front of me?

"You're a woman!" I couldn't help but exclaim.

She laughed. "And so are you." She retorted.

What the heavens?!

"What blasphemy are you saying? I am a full grown man, can't you see that?" how did she know? How the heavens did she knows by just looking?

"You can't fool me, kiddo. I'm not as dumb as these guys." She said in half serious, half teasing manner.

Sighing, "How?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm taking up medicine. So don't be so surprised if I knew just with one look." She answered.

Silence.

More silence.

Too much deafening silence.

The suspicious woman, taking up medicine in college laughed.

"Don't worry." I look at her. "I won't tell anybody. This is our dirty little secret." She said reassuringly. And as if given another atom of oxygen to breathe in, I felt relieved.

"Thanks, I guess." I muttered.

"By the way, Misaki Harada." I beamed at her.

"Mikan Sakura, girl me. Sky, boy me."

"Okay. Sky, boy you. Nice to meet you."

"Just Sky."

"Okay, Just Sky."

"Whatever. So why is Misaki here?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders again, the Misaki-way. And I kind of love that. "Part time job to pay for my studies."

"Where?"

"Tokyo University."

Sounds familiar. Where have I heard of it?

"What about you, why are you here?" It was Misaki's turn to ask, as she successfully pulled me out of my trance.

A bittersweet smile made its way to my lips. Slowly, I began to open my own story to Dr. Cafteria Big Sis. I thought I felt myself in the same condition as my lungs. Filled and drowning in excess water. And she just sat there. Not a word came out of her, neither a sound. But she continued to listen to my unbelieving story of tragedy.

_**PS. I've been feeling a little suffocated. **_


	4. Chapter 3

"**The One Who is Numbered Infinitely"**

**By: Anjellove**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_**Day 7. 900 o 'clock.**_

Ruka said it's Club Day

Now that it was mentioned, I haven't thought of any org to join in to.

I was sitting on the counter where Misaki is always tending as I wait for Natsume to come. Why him again?

I could not help but ask myself as to why do I have to be stuck with the grumpy guy. Ah yes, Uncle Narumi asked him –no, more like blackmailed Natsume to accompany me today!

I sighed, staying quiet for a while with my train of thoughts floating about, jumping from senseless thought to another. Then I heard Misaki greeting someone. I ignored it. Must be another customer. Then I proceeded to drinking the water mixed with some *ugh* delicious medicine.

Then the said newcomer sat beside me.

Still, I thought best to continue with my greatest past time…pondering.

I could hear them talking but I could not really fathom any words slipping from their lips and neither can I put my head into their not-so-important conversation. Something like, "What's with this guy?" came out of the guy beside me, and from the corner of my eyes I saw Misaki shrugging her shoulders.

"Just Sky." I heard her say.

And another, then two more until my mind finished debating with itself and just decided to give up on the current subject swimming in my head.

I look up to see Misaki with an annoyed look. "Just how long do you intend to make me call your name before responding?" she asked with such sternness. I raised a hand in surrender and awkwardly.

"Apologizing." I muttered.

She shook her head, waterfall of pink locks shaking as well. "What are you even thinking?" she asked.

My awkward smile spread even more across my face.

"What trouble is that…bottle of something giving you anyway?" I turned to the familiar husky voice to my side. My eyes met with Natsume's. Just how could I even tell him that I am very much bothered with the fact that I still am thinking of whether it's the egg or the chicken that came first?

"Nothing really." I answered.

He rolled his eyes at me and said something like _'let's go_'.

I turned to thank Misaki and she pulled me to her. "Don't hesitate to do _it_ with him, k?" then she laughed at the sight of a pale-turned-red me.

**30 minutes past 9.**

"Thought of anything you're interested in?" Natsume asked as he took the empty space beside me.

I shook my head.

We have just finished looking through all the clubs available. Swimming would be good, maybe it would help for my lungs workout. Ah, but then again I can't stay in the pool for too long. Aside from getting my arm rusty, it's kind of heavy.

"Should I try wrestling?"

Natsume suddenly choked on his coke. I laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

"What? Do you seriously think I can't?"

"100%" answered he.

I sighed again. "Well, what about you?"

He looked ahead. "What about me?"

"Your org." Natsume shrugged his shoulders. "Pluma." He answered. I nodded.

He turned to me. "It's surprising that you're not surprised." He said. I quirk a brow. "What's there to be surprised about?" I asked.

"Well, a lot of them think it's foolish." My mood suddenly turned grim. Just who the heaven thinks writing is foolish?! "What part of it is?" I said. Then I saw him smirking.

"What?"

"I guess you're not that low." He said instead.

I smiled. "Wow, you finally notice me." I said in an exaggerated manner.

"Whatever."

I look up at the blue sky, instantly mesmerized by its hypnotizing hues of blue. Then I felt my lips tugging up. I looked towards Natsume. "I think I know where to join." I said

He opened an eye to look at me. "What?" he asked

"Pluma."

And I saw his one of a kind smile.

**Day 8. 1100 o 'clock.**

I stood there in front of my locker. I was just there…standing, rather stiffly if I might add. Then I heard someone approaching. I turned to that person.

"You're looking horribly dispirited." Natsume said.

I sighed. "Should I be thanking you for pointing that out?"

"No problem." He answered in a mocking tone. Suddenly he pulled his shirt off his head. I felt my eyes wandering from his torso to his *gulp* abs and down to *clears throat* that's censored! I looked away as soon as I snapped out of my reverie, feeling a slight heat creeping up my face.

"Well, are you not going to change?" Natsume asked as he finished changing to his trunks. I subconsciously flick the edge of my locker with my left hand, making a clinking sound. "What? Got ring worms on your body? Or maybe you're infested with herpes."

My eyes widened. "Of course not! I am a very hygienic person and I certainly do not have those…those things in my body!"

He chuckled at my defensiveness. "Whatever." Then he went to the pool where the other students are waiting.

I was so careful not to join the Swimming Club and yet I'm stuck in our own swimming class. This madness is making me sigh to no end. Feeling a bit dejected I proceeded to the pool and stood beside Natsume.

"Sky!" Pivoting to look at Koko who was with Ruka at the back, I smiled at him. "Why aren't you in trunks?" he had this troubled look on his face that made his most loved grin, by me, disappear.

I smiled awkwardly in response. Well, it's not like I could tell him my reasons.

All of a sudden the P.E. teacher came, sending almost everyone back to their lines. I turned to Koko again and mouthed a 'don't worry' and winked at him.

Though I said that, I could still feel my veins pulsating rather fast that I ended up tugging the end of my sweatshirt and pulling up my gloves. Through some bad luck latching itself to me, my eyes met with Misaki-sensei's.

"What are you still doing, standing there like stiff boards? Start warming up you rascals!" he said with so much force that if I weren't so busy panicking inside I could've laugh that how this guys cowered simply by his voice.

Then he glanced at me. Smiling?

"Sir, what about Sky? His not even in proper attire." It was Mochu. Now I kinda get this feeling that he hates me for some unknown reasons.

To my amazement, the teacher cleared his throat and spoke, "Due to some _circumstances_ Sky would not be able to join us in some of our athletic activities." Misaki-sensei explained. It was not even a surprise that whispers and slight gossiping erupted instantly. But what Sensei did back there made me smile.

Sneaking a glance at the teacher and beamed at him which he returned with a curt nod.

I guess this isn't a bad idea after all.

**1400 o 'clock. Math Period.**

With the dismissal of some of my PE courses I learned that some of the faculty members have been briefed about a special student under Kazumi Yukihara. I smiled at the thought while taking down notes of the different geometric formulas used to solve the distance between a perpendicular line and a point.

There's Shuuichi and Subaru in the medical department. They're like big brothers to me seeing as I've known them since they were still students in the academy. Then there's also Uncle Narumi as my homeroom teacher and the high school department's guidance counsellor. Misaki-sensei's taking care of my hard and soft limits in physical education. And the last but the greatest, Uncle Kazu, the academy's headmaster.

Suddenly, another teacher from a lower year level came. With a few exchange of words, Jinno turned to me with a sharp look. He nodded once.

"Sky," he called me. "The headmaster is calling for you."

I could feel my eyebrows raising in curiosity and at the same time the classroom's eyes are all on me. Nodding once, I got up and left for the headmaster's office.

"What could it be?" I mumbled to myself.

**Headmaster's Office.**

"Uncle." I muttered smiling at him. He nodded in return. "What's the matter?"

Uncle shook his head at my question. "Nothing. Just some things that need to be done."

"Hmm…"

Then he brought down the pen to the table. Tilting my head to one side curiously, I listened to his words. "Anyway, that is not what I've called you for." Uncle Kazu started. "Your parents are here." He said finally dropping the bomb.

**High School Department Cafeteria.**

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I ran my hands through my hair, faking exasperation and trying to look un-gay. Mom creased her brows together. Dad, on the other hand looks quite calm, holding Holmes down.

Folding her hands in front of her chest mom produced a very pained look on her face. "What?! You're not happy to see us? Is that how you treat your parents Mikan Yukihara?" annoyance and irritation and what? Maybe grief –laced through her voice.

Closing my eyes for a brief moment I inhaled an atom of oxygen and exhales just as quickly. And as I opened my hazel orbs came face-to-face with yet a bigger orb of fire. My eyes dilated in the process as its rays peeked right through my eyes. I instantly looked down. I grin, tilting my head to one side at the sight of my mother feeling rather panicky at my outrageous tantrum.

"I don't see anything what's funny young Miss." Mom hissed. Dad smiled at her, that gentle smile I loved so much, and slowly intertwining his fingers with hers he squeezed her hand lightly. "Yuka," he says. And with just that it makes my mother calm down in an instant.

I could not help but let my lips tug up at the sight of them. How could they affect each other so much? I then turned to them. "I miss you too mom." I breathe out. And I caught her beaming.

"Anyway, we just want to tell you we're going on a forty-day world tour." I raised an eyebrow at them. "World tour?" I asked. She just shrugs. "What? We want a honeymoon, can't we do that? Besides, you're going to be busy with school."

An ear-splitting grin ghosted my face. "Oh, honeymoon. I see, you should really take your time. I mean you just gotta do _it a lot," _ I trailed off, catching mom peachy and dad oh-so beet red! Priceless!

"Mikan Yukihara!" mom hissed again. I grinned wider. "Mom, You can even extend it if you like, but promise me you'll have to be back showing me a big brother, okay?" she goes all shades of crimson ones again.

"A-anyways, we'll leave Holmes to you." Dad cleared his throat, diverting the subject. I smiled. "Sure."

**1700 o 'clock.**

I turned, watching as Natsume sat down beside me on the stairs at some secluded part at the back of our dorm building.

"Hi." I smiled at him. He nods his head my way and pats Holmes gray furs. "This is Holmes. Holmes, meet Natsume. Grumpiest person on earth." I chuckled as Natsume scowled at me.

Silence greeted us.

And I decided to break it after some moments. "Mom and Dad visited," I started. He makes no response but he stayed still, indicating that he's listening. "they said they were going on a honeymoon."

"I don't get your point." He said dryly.

I smiled again. "I asked them to give me a baby brother on their way back." His brows raised in quite a surprise.

"You demand quite the hardest things, don't you?"

"Nah, they can manage. They're all lovey-dovey everywhere!" I gazed down at Holmes. "But I may not get to see how he would look like, my baby brother that is."

He turned to me. "You sound like you're going to die."

I shrug my shoulders. "I might just die tomorrow." I whispered but he caught it anyway.

"You're one weird guy." A sad smile enveloped me. "I'm just trying to save them." I say, my voice cracking slightly.

"From what?"

"Me."


	5. Chapter 4

"**The One Who is Numbered Infinitely"**

**By: Anjellove**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Day 15. Alice Festival.**

I always look forward to this event every time I am here. An ear-splitting grin made its way to my face as I sat beside Koko, Ruka and Natsume in their usual cafeteria territory.

Koko had the same toothy grin on his face. "You look like Christmas." I said to him as I sat down between Natsume and Ruka, with Koko adjacent my being. His grin spread across his face wider. "Of course! Who wouldn't? It's this time one time in a year when girls are allowed in our school." His excite overflowing.

I flashed him a smile. "Girls huh." I mutter lazily, taking a sip from my water-mixed-with-medicine drink.

"And what's more is that we could freely go out these tight walls." Koko continued. Ruka's eyes twinkled. Natsume's face ghosted with a smirk. I stop momentarily. Why do I feel like trouble?

**1100 o 'clock. Mall?!**

"Why are we here again?" I asked Natsume. Disgust, irritation and annoyance clouding my voice. He smirked at me. "What?!" I say through gritted teeth.

"Seriously Sky, just a day in a mall wouldn't kill you." Ruka whispered with a boyish smile.

I sighed. "Where's Koko?" Then he pointed to a stall where Koko is currently with three other girls. One with a green permed hair and the other two who looks like identical twins but I don't really think they're twins –or whatever, with the same unfading grin on his face.

Natsume sat beside me on the indoor fountain, handling me some orange juice. "Dislike crowds?" he tries to keep his voice in a monotone but I can sense the amusement hidden that is currently directed at me.

I glared at him for a moment. Then a sigh escaped my lips, my head falling. "I hate it." I mutter back. Looking back up, I watch as Koko and the other girls are making their way towards us. _I want to go home. _

"Hate is a strong word Sky." Natsume states, gulping half of his can of squeezed-to-pulp orange. Twisting my body a bit, his eyes locked to mine. I broke to a deplorable smile. "I wish I could make you understand." But before he could make a clarification at my puzzling declaration Koko has already returned along with his new companions.

Turns out, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko are from another school (that my mother insisted me to go too) just a few blocks away from Alice Academy. Sumire Shouda, flips another mass of green locks behind her, and I could definitely see the glint on Koko's eyes. How attracted he must be to her. They dragged us almost over the whole place, and seriously, they are slave drivers! How did I become there personal baggage counter?

I let out another sigh. Turning to my side, a simple and small boutique captured my eyes. Trailing far behind them I make my way inside the store. I was greeted by a middle-aged woman. She beams at me with excitement as if finally there's customer here! I smiled back at her.

"Can I help you?" she asks. "Are you looking for a dress for your girlfriend?" she asks again. I can't help the awkward smile to creep up my face.

"I'd like to browse first." I finally answered and she nods at me.

There are all sorts of dress hanging from one clothe rack to another. I smiled. "What would be good…" I trailed off, asking myself the particular question.

"For whom?"

I practically jump backwards, holding my chest. "Natsume." I breathe out. "I lost a life span." Slowly recovering my composure, I cleared my throat. Skimming with my eyes I stopped at a certain lone black dress hanging on the far left corner of the store. A black dress accentuated with blue highlights all over, with an off shoulder sleeves but secured with black straps and it will probably flow smoothly to the floor. I unconsciously smiled at it. It'll be a great funeral dress.

Fully attracted to the piece of clothing I walk towards it. I ran my hand on the cloth. Ah, such soft fabric! Then I turned my gaze towards Natsume. "Is it any good?" I suddenly asked him making him raise his brow at me but responded anyway. "Looks fine to me." Then he shrugs his shoulders.

"For whom?" he asked again. Now it's my turn to shrug my shoulders at him. "Just for a friend." I answered casually.

Rolling his eyes at me, "I don't understand you, seriously." I laughed at his complicated expression. "Whatever. They're waiting."

**30 minutes past 1200 o 'clock.**

Sumire raised a green brow at me. I smiled awkwardly at her.

"Why does it feel like you're something-gone-wrong," she trailed off eyeing me like a specimen under the objectives of a microscope.

Anna shook her head. "Stop giving Sky a hard time Sumire." She scolded lightly. For a moment there, Sumire snickered at her but let subject go. I sighed. Waves of relief washing over me.

"But why the gloves?" Nonoko Ogasawara Inquisition on fire. I sighed again. But this time it was Ruka who saved my butt.

"Sky got through some tragic past." Was his only summary. I smiled at him and he returned it.

Why do I feel like I attended a magazine interview instead of a shopping spree?

I then continued to sip my orange juice. Glancing around, my eyes met with blood-shot eyes. It stopped there for a moment.

**-Natsume staring at me**

**-Me, staring back at him.**

**-Staring competition starts.**

And from the depths of his eyes I could make out only coldness and something else? Doubt? But why would he doubt me?

I shook my head. Ending our eye ball game and dismissing the thoughts of him knowing my true being. I gulp down the juice quickly when I heard Koko saying something like going back to the academy.

**Exit. –The Disadvantages of heavy metals-**

"I think there would be quite a firework display tonight." Koko mumbled making the girls squeal in delight. I rolled my eyes. How can they produce such sounds? I don't even know how to scream. Well I wasn't able to scream when a truck mistook me as part of the road. He just sped up past me and next thing I knew? Oh, bystanders doing nothing but watching me die.

Suddenly I felt a pang in my chest. I groan, grabbing the most stable thing nearest to me (or person). Nastume. Dipshiitake.

"You okay?" he asked. Warm, big hands steadying me. I nod at him. Somehow, I suddenly felt safe. Why?

Still, with his hands on my shoulders we tried to get past the security guards. _Tried. _Until. BLEEEP! The metal detector alarmed alarmingly. I sighed. Remind me to take my arm off when in the mall.

I smiled at Natsume. "You go first." Though hesitant, he complied and went out with all the others.

I shook my head. I definitely need a break at this.

**Back at Alice Academy.**

By the time I was able to set foot on the academy the pace of my breathing has become totally ragged. I was panting, wanting for rest, and feeling suffocated. Still, I stood up straight trying to make my dizziness go away but I could feel red pools staring intently at me making me feel like Natsume's gaze is boring holes at the back of my head.

Way to go, my lungs! Way to go, *type of cancer here*!

A sigh left me as soon as my eyes were on our dorm building. I really need to rest. I need the bed right now!

Turning to my back, Natsume stopped in his tracks. "What?" he asked suddenly annoyed. I shook my head. "I think I have to go back now." His brow quirked up, obviously curious as to what's happening to me. Automatically a smile was plastered on my face.

"I don't really feel any better." I said with all honesty hoping to end it there. I seriously need it. Now. Suddenly, his eyes soften at me. His hand finding its way to my head, patting it lightly. "Rest well," he says and escorts me to the entrance of the dorm building.

**1900 o 'clock. My dorm room.**

I gasp again, trying to breathe another mouthful of oxygen. Tossing and turning, feeling like the arms of the fan going round over and over again. Turning again I scrunch my eyes but sleep doesn't quite agree with me tonight. Finally I sat up on my bed, exasperation filling me in.

"Mercy!" I groaned out and was about to peel off my sweat shirt, as I am currently and fully drenched in sweat.

_About to._

"Sky…you,"

Damn.

**-Me, horror-stricken**

**-Staring at Natsume who was on my terrace**

**-Natsume, staring at my boobs**

**-He stares some more.**

**-And some more.**

Damn. With panic taking the better of me I drew my shirt down and raced towards him. His red eyes wide, his expression unfathomable and deep, deep down I could sense his anger, like I betrayed him.

Well, let's face it. I did, but it's not like I have any intention of hurting him or anybody else. I am just here in this academy to live out my life.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at him.

His brows creased. "What are _you_ doing here?" he threw the question back at me. Voice rising a little and fist balled that his hand might have turned white.

"Why are you in my terrace?" I asked again.

A sarcastic laugh escaped his lips. "Why are you in an all-boys school?" he snapped at me.

Oh Damn. Just Damn.

He made his way inside my room and with every step he took closer to me I instinctively moved backwards. It occurred for several times until I felt the edge of the bed at the back of knees. His shadow looming over me and his anger top notching the thermometer.

"Calm down Natsume. It's not what you think it is." I tried my luck to reason with him.

He chuckled darkly. "Not what I think it is? Then tell me what this is about!"

I cringed. This is the first time in four years that someone yelled at me. And it's not making me feel any better. _Calm down Sakura. Calm down. _I tried telling myself. "I have my reasons."

He's not convinced, I know.

A bitter smirk crossed his face. "Then damn those reasons!" he yelled again and made his way to the door. _Oh no! Not good. Try to stop him Sakura, try to stop him!_ My body, as if having a mind of its own ran over to where he is and grabbed his arm even before he could turn the knob.

"You're not stopping me." He threatened.

"Listen to me."

"What the point? I'm reporting this."

"Please, just listen to me." I begged again.

He scowled. "Let me go this instant!"

"I said listen to me!"

What the F! I…

Okay. This was not my plan.

I could see his eyes widening at the impact. That kind of pleasurable impact as I pulled him down to me and found my lips covering his.


	6. Chapter 5

"**The One Who is Numbered Infinitely"**

**By: AnjelLove**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

I didn't know what possessed me. Was it an evil fox? or probably a flirty ghost? Either –maybe neither way, I have successfully stopped Natsume.

I could still hear the faint sounds of fireworks from the background. But it didn't matter.

Suddenly having the urge to do something which I don't usually do (and never did) I deepen the kiss. It wasn't just a chaste kiss or a simple brushing of lips anymore. It's a _kiss _kiss.

When I opened my eyes, I saw him staring at me with wide eyes. _Oh no. _Not a good move Mikan. Is he going to push me? He'll probably strangle me to death now even before I could reach the very end of my numbered days.

Not good.

Definitely not good.

I close my eyes at all the grim thoughts that quickly fills my head, waiting for him to push me off his body. But then I felt Natsume's hand on my automail. No way, he's going to jerk my arm off!

But…

I couldn't help but flutter my eyes again. Quickly, he pulled me closer to him, his hand that was on my auto-mail moved towards the small of my back, holding me in place. His eyes closed, as if he seemed rather…relaxed? I groan as he bit my lower lip.

_The heaven?!_

And…

_I mean, can I die now? _Cause I'll really die as a happy woman.

His tongue swiftly entered my mouth. Exploring, tasting, and coaxing me. This time a soft moan escaped me. Butterflies are fluttering endlessly in my stomach and an electric jolt seemingly coursing from my body through his –or vice versa. I really don't know.

The suffocating feeling overwhelms me again and I push myself off him. Trying to catch-up with my breath I walk towards the bed and sat. I closed my eyes for a moment. I couldn't breathe. I'm still feeling feverish. And damn, what I'd do just to get my head off my body! It aches too much.

Easing myself off the bed, Natsume watches me as I rummage through the drawers of the dresser. "Where's the medicine when you need it?" I mumbled to myself, half-aware that he could hear it. "Ah, here." I quickly gulp a capsule down with water.

I breathe. Finally regaining my composure, my eyes met his. As if, he has thought of something he made his way towards me.

My eyes fell to the floor. How could I tell him? The heck, what do I even tell him in the first place? "I'm sorry. It's just that…" he cut me off mid-way.

"Shh." He tucks a stray auburn strand behind my ear and I felt him resting his forehead on mine.

I could breathe him in.

"I wish I could make you understand." I muttered. I did not even realize the tears streaming down my cheeks. This time he kissed me for the second time. Soft and gentle and understanding. "Then make me." He says.

**Day 17. Homeroom Period.**

Since that fateful night Natsume has been stricter. How should I put this? A Great Wall of China seemed to have been destroyed between us and we grew closer. Like something ended and we're both moving forward to something new. Like there's something going on between us but then again, there's nothing. What that something might be…I know nothing of it.

But then again,

He felt like a body guard or something to me. (Yes, that something again) He never lets me out of his sight, we're always together –seriously, we both look suspicious! As if something inside me is wishing to conclude this puzzle if we're really in a relationship…

**-Damning**

**-Did I just think of that?**

***Shaking head***

But no matter how much he scolds me, fifteen times a day, (I know because I count each time he does it) he's still soft-hearted.

This is confusing. Like really c_onfusing _confusing. Got it?

I let out a frustrated sigh. I'm confusing my own head!

"You okay?" I heard Natsume asked. I nod at him. He frowned again. What did I do now? He was about to bombard me with a series more of question, or make another impromptu speech when Narumi entered the room. Just in time.

I flashed Narumi a secret smile.

"Good morning class." He greeted. He looks tired though his smile never falters.

**15 minutes past 1200 o 'clock. Narumi's office.**

"I am surprised you're alone today." I rolled my eyes at Narumi's comment. I haven't told him what happened but I'm sure he's beginning to get hints.

I sat on the couch opposite his. "Yes. My PSG is our out for lunch." I retorted. My eyes narrowed at the grin forming on his face. "Really?" he placed the teacup and saucer on the coffee table. "I thought you're in a 'NO LUNCHBREAK' policy."

I could not but help to scowl at him.

"But seriously, I'd be glad to know what happened." Gone is all the wittiness in his face. I sighed. Here comes Narumi Anjou's hot seat.

Sinking back on the couch I scrunch my eyes. "Natsume found out."

Silence.

Eyes open.

"Oh."

I thrust my body forward. "Oh? That all you gonna say Uncle?"

Still silence.

"Well, what?"

His brows knitted. "What _what?"_

I sat back down properly. "I mean what now? No advices or lecture or just give me something. Anything! Just give me a break out of this." I'm pretty surprised that he's not giving me SONAs today. And I'm even more surprised I'm actually looking forward to it. But then again, it must've been a shock to him too.

Narumi suddenly exhaled a mouthful of air. "He knows everything?" he asked.

I stopped momentarily and found my forefinger at the tip of my chin. _Everything?_ "No. He only knows I'm a girl. I haven't told him why there's a bunch of med in my room."

Narumi nodded.

"But Uncle," he poured another batch of tea for himself. "I don't think I can make it till the end of the year."

"What do you mean?" I looked up at the ceiling, a small sad smile on the corner of my lips. "I'm feeling lighter and heavier and the same time."

His amethyst eyes bore straight to mine. Digging inside my eyes. "I don't understand."

I shrugged. "Me neither."

**Day 21. Weekend.**

"You look like an Eveready."

I flick Natsume's forehead. "I don't battery-ize, you know."

He scoffed, smirking his way. "Battery-ize? I didn't know there is such an existing word." He sat on the far end of the couch.

Tangling my legs on top of his lap, I continued with my partial –and non-too-real Philosophical researches. I clicked my tongue at him and lowered the book for a while. "Yes. Yes there is, I just made it twenty-five seconds ago."

"Oh really? I do think it will be highly unappreciated by the world." This time, I closed the book and inched closer to him. "And what does Natsume know about the world. Are you even best friends?!"

"I'll let you shoot me if that would be true."

"Certainly. I'd be glad to do so." I hissed at his smirking face. Suddenly overrun by jade, I sat leaning on his side. _Breathing, please be a little steady. _Why does every day seem like a fight with my own body? Like I always have to tell my heart to beat and to pump.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I nod momentarily and let my head fall on his shoulder blade. I closed my eyes trying to absorb all the pain. _Beat now, beat please!_ Supressing the moans and screams I bit my lip, a little too hard that I did not realize that I'm already gripping Natsume's arm too hard. "Mikan, what's wrong?" I take in his soothing voice as I felt his hand caressing the side of my head.

I breathe. I smile. I look up at him, with a tear-stricken face. "I'm fine."

"Tell me what's wrong." He whispered while he laid me down the couch. I shook my head and flashed him a small smile. "I'm fine, I really am." A sighed escaped Natsume's lips, bending down lightly he pressed his lips against my forehead.

"Rest."

**Day 30**

"Where's Sky?" Koko's question never stopped since the first period began. He right across Natsume and dumped his fried non-too gently on the lunch table.

Ruka shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't seen him lately. And he's been skipping classes for the last three days." Gulping down half of his coke lite, he turned to Natsume. They knew very well the sudden undermining progress between the two. It was too apparent to ignore. "Natsume, do you know something?"

Red orbs clashed dangerously with ocean blue one's, sending daggers through his eyes to no one in particular, because Natsume himself doesn't know a thing. He looked away. "Hn."

Koko sighed. "Very helpful. Thank you Mr. Bloodshot." The sarcastic tone dripping out never lets him down.

**-Silence**

**-Terrible Silence**

**-Deafening, terrible silence**

"What's with the long faces party?" came an all-too familiar voice. Ruka looked up in time. "Sky?!"

"Hi." Mikan sat beside Natsume.

Natsume shot her a Wait-till-we're-alone-because-lecture-time-isn't-f inished look. She sighed, giving Natsume a weak smile instead.

"Aren't you too pale?" that was Koko. Mikan stared at him, contemplating for a moment whether she'll give an answer or divert the subject to another. Best option, the latter.

She smiled, as if nothing is wrong. "Anyway, I want to introduce you to my best friend," she glanced at her wrist watch. "she'll be here in three minutes."

"Still precise as ever." She heard Natsume commenting quietly, as if it's just for her to hear. "I am never precise. I just need to mind my time." She whispered back. Natsume cocked his head sideward to look at her. A low tug ghosted her face. "My time is worth the gold." She mouthed.

He snorted. "Then I'll buy half of it."

"That would be selfish," she paused.

"Point taken."

And then she beamed lightly at him "but maybe I could lend you some."

He smirks, amused. "How about we spend _your time_ in **our** non-telluric space?"

Her eyes twinkled. "Bang-up."

Ruka clicked his tongue. "There they go again."

Koko nodded, seconding the thought. "Yup. In their own little world."

"You're leaving us outside your circle again." Ruka snickered.

Mikan smiled awkwardly. Glancing to her right side to the left, her grin even grew to something ear-splitting. "There she is." Quickly getting up, she waved a hand at someone. Short raven hair and piercing amethyst eyes searched for familiar hazel ones. Her lips tug up into a small curve, but it was a smile nonetheless…all just for Mikan Yukihara.

"Woah, is that your girlfriend? You didn't tell me you're hiding a really hot babe there." Koko said. Mikan glanced at him with a smirk. "Didn't you know? I'm a really rare type of man, every girl's dying to have me in bed." And she laughed at Koko's astonished face.

"Arrogant brat." He snickered.

She laughs again "That's why you love me, too."

Koko scrunch his nose in disgust. "Man I hate you." Which makes her laugh again. Her eyes travelled to another blonde, whose ocean eyes seemed to drown the approaching beauty, as if she really belongs to the waves.

Mikan elbowed Natsume. "Look, someone seems to be something."

Natsume glanced up at Ruka. Smirking. Oh, the amusement. "Cupid is pretty accurate with targets."

"Oh so accurate." She said in between the smiles and giggles she's trying to muffle.

"Yukihara." The woman muttered in a monotonous tone. It was cold and distant and empty. But it was different for Mikan. She nods at the brunette.

Mikan returns it. "Imai."

"You look worse."

"You're still you."

"You know I'll never change."

Mikan breaks into a smile. "That's the Hotaru I know."


	7. Chapter 6

"**The One Who is Numbered Infinitely"**

**By: Anjellove**

**Chapter 6:**

"I know." She says, amethyst eyes warming for a second. "I'm not dumb. I know what stupid ordeal this is all about, idiot."

I smiled, propping myself up the wide bar railings of the pavilion. "I know. You are Hotaru Imai, and you're right in all ways."

Hotaru leaned on the bar. "Death is inevitable. You can't run away from it, neither do I."

"Understood. What I'm just saying is; I want to make the most of my time." I said, trying to defend myself. I don't exactly know why she's so worked-up upon learning this escapade of mine.

"I'm not stopping you with whatever you want to do to make people say 'oh gosh, that girl's legend, surviving a world full of atrocious beings'."

I could not help but laugh at Hotaru's attempt to mimic some other's flirtatious-like voice. "Mikan, you are living to the fullest, that I wouldn't dare to counter, every damn human in this world would be able to see that. But don't you think that you're dragging too many lives to your death? They don't even know who you really are, or the stupid tumour spreading across your breast to your labia."

Of course, she's right. I chuckled softly. "Good thought pointed out." I don't even know what else to say. Heck, I don't even have anything to say about that. She's Hotaru Imai, and Hotaru means being right.

The orange hues of the sky suddenly caught my attention. The seemingly innocent birds, flapping their wings against the gentle blow of winds, and the sun dangerously at the brink of its death, all miraculously enticing my senses with life. "God," I muttered, closing my orbs.

I could feel her eyes on me. "Somehow, I feel like twilight." I heard myself saying in a breathy manner. Suddenly, her warm hand is intertwining with mine. "You're always dawn to me."

"Breaking dawn, eh."

Hotaru slapped my hand at the comment.

"Why the heavens spoil the moment?" I said, laughing in between, knowing her reasons. "Yukihara, the hell are you thinking? Are you despising me now?"

"What? I was only relating."

"Oh, please. Don't even start Edward-Bella on me, I'll kill you before you even reached your last."

I snickered. "So I can Jacob on you?"

"Sod this." She stood up, leaving a laughing me behind.

**1700, Still Day 30.**

"You sure you're going now?" I asked, intertwining and untangling my fingers with Hotaru's. I tip her chin to my level (it's a good thing I'm taller than her :P) and found a rare for-Mikan-only smile gracing her soft lips. Just that small thing warmed my heart in an instant, and like a psychic contagion, it brought a small smile to play on my lips too.

"I'll be here in Tokyo. Call me in case your heart's beating you to pulp." She says gently, amethyst eyes searching my soul through the pair of brown orbs. I nod at her. _It wouldn't be long, Hotaru. It won't be._

**Day 40. **

Koko stared at Ruka's form who is currently staring worriedly at Natsume. Red orbs continued to brood over the sakura tree just outside the window, as if waiting for someone to emerge from inside the tree and greet him good morning. A low sigh escaped Natsume's lips. He turned to the door. Ruka sat up straight to look at what he's been looking; Koko cocked his head to watch the two.

After a moment, Natsume turned back to the tree, and the same process repeats all over again.

**-A pity.**

**-Seriously a pitiable state.**

**-One Word: Hopelessness**

It's been a week since the news erupted of Sky suddenly dropping off from the school. No sign of him, no news, no reasons given. Even the faculty were too cautious of letting slip any information. Not even Misaki Harada would speak of it.

And it's making Natsume Hyuuga crazier in the passing moments. "Damn that woman." He cursed under his breath, got up and left the room.

Suddenly finding himself with the dog Mikan likes to call Holmes. He sat beside the dog house and he finds the German Sheppard cuddling closer to where he is. Ruffling the soft gray tresses, the dog seems to be a lot like its owner. He let out a low chuckle.

"Natsume Hyuuga."

He looked up, surprised to see someone he did not expect.

Hotaru started to disentangle the dog chain from the short bar beside the dog house. "Damn that Yukihara." She muttered. "Just what the hell did she do to this?" This time, Natsume kneeled just beside the woman and undid the twist himself.

"Thanks."

"Hn."

**-Sudden awkward silence**

"She wants to see you." Hotaru said. Standing up and willing Holmes to follow her. "In case you want to know."

Natsume stood up as well. "Where is she?"

**1100 o' clock, Day 40.**

"I brought you a guest." Hotaru stated, knocking at the door of the bedroom just adjacent hers.

"Who is it?" a soft voice asked back that sounded weak and tired and too used.

"Hyuuga." Hotaru answered just as silence came back to her. There was a bit of noise resounding from the room, a sound of someone clearing her throat, then came that same balmy voice. "Okay, you can let him in now."

Turning the knob, Natsume walked in to the room. The walls were newly painted in a shade of powdery blue. At the corner, lay a small study table filled with all sorts of books and some DVDs. On the side is another table, much smaller than that of the study mountained with bouquets of flowers. And right there at the heart of the lonesome room is two-spacer bed, and a woman sitting rather peacefully. Her face shows no sign of suffering even though there's a cannula attached to her nose and a couple of wires taped right to her chest area, a machine on her left side showing the processes and beating of her heart.

She waves at him, like nothing is wrong. And there's that smile that he missed so much. It made him smile back. "Hi." She accosts and pats to a space on the bed. He strides towards her and sat on that space.

"Hey." He greets back. "You're a pretty bad liar, you know that." He says.

She laughs at it. "I'm sorry. I just want to live a normal cancer-free life before taking responsibility of the tumour right here." Mikan points to her right frontal lobe.

"Then how would you take responsibility for me?" Natsume asked.

"Hmm?"

He tips her chin, making her look right back at him. With that crimson eyes melting her down and the sexy curve formed whenever a smile graces his face, the defined jaw and his perfect nose. She gazes back to his eyes, feeling a heat creeping up her face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean just this." Leaning down, he captured her lips in a slow passionate music. How perfect it felt. He tugs lightly at her lower lip, coaxing her to take him in. Mikan snaked her arms to his neck, pulling him closer, opening her mouth just to let him have his way to her…inside her heart, her mind, her soul.

She pulled back, beet red and panting. "Are you sure you still want a dying woman?" She saw a smile. "Damn yes. I've never been this confident in my life." Natsume answers. At that, she kissed him again, deep and lovely and passionate.


End file.
